Measure resting energy expenditure in end stage renal disease patients at different stages of their renal failure including prior to initiation of renal replacement therapy and during chronic hemodialysis and / or peritoneal dialysis. We have had success with recruiting efforts in the first year. We will continue recruitment and should complete our study in a timely manner.